Dominic-G146
SPARTAN-G146, or Dominic, is a SPARTAN-III. History SPARTAN-III Training Taken from the many, many orphans of the Human-Covenant War, Dominic was trained as one of the 330 SPARTAN-III's in Gamma Company, it's third iteration. Battle of Mars Dominic was present with the rest of Team Scimitar in the defense of Mars when the Covenant invaded the Sol System and initiated the Second Battle of the Sol System. After assisting in the ground defense of New Legaspi, Team Scimitar quickly attempted to create a planet-wide assault on the orbiting Covenant fleet, which had begun glassing the planet; they succeeded in part, coordinating the anti-orbit and anti-air guns to fire on the fleet, taking enough of it out to halt the glassing. Soon after, a Separatist fleet arrived, and in the ensuing Loyalist-Separatist chaos the Spartans managed to push an offensive with the remaining UNSC forces, killing the remaining Loyalist ground forces, the space forces soon after surrendering as the Second Battle of Earth ended. Battle of Doisac Participating in the battle, Team Scimitar were tasked with eliminating two key targets: a major anti-air facility that prevented the landing of troops to assault the main fortress, as well as cut off air support for a large area surrounding it, and a power station that powered the defenses to the main fortress. Both objectives were carried out, although the assault on the well-defended anti-air facility nearly cost Dominic and Elijah their lives; after these attacks, they moved in with the rest of the forces to take out the main fortress, being in the group that captured the head Chieftains of the Jiralhanae (that had not fled with the Prophet of Deliverance, or defected with Gauius and Marius that is). Kilo Commander Although all of Team Scimitar proved to be good trainers of the Kilo Company Spartan-IV's, their main source of trouble ended up being with the commanding Spartan-II officer, Riker-012, who viewed the Spartan-III's as less than himself and disgraceful. This was an attitude that would continue on into the Necros War, not being fixed until well into it. Appearance Dominic is the second tallest of Team Scimitar, beating Sean and Billy by two inches. He lets his hair grow out till the curly stuff touches his ears, and keeps it exactly there through constant cutting. Aside from scraggle and sideburns, his face is clean shaven. Mental Report Ever devious and a prankster, Dominic can be serious when needed, being quite capable of realizing the reality of a situation in a moment's notice. He also shares a brotherly bond with Billy. Dominic and one of his SPARTAN-IV trainees, Charlie-K023, are noted to share a special bond; more than friends, they share a bond somewhere between a brotherly bond and a father-son connection. Many comments have been made on their similarities, from personality, to appearance and more. They are also able to work very well together, capable of finishing each other's sentences and the like. Rachel-343 Preferred Weapons *M899 Light Anti Armour Weapon *M41B2 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon *M2A Light Assault Rifle *M6L Personal Defence Weapon System Strengths Dominic is a highly efficient sniper, and works constantly with Billy. He has faith in his commanders and teammates, to a fault, yet sees when he should act on his own initiative. Being of such a friendly disposition, he maintains a good humor most of the time, as well as the loyalty of his S-IV trainees. Weaknesses His bond with Billy is brotherly, almost, and he would do anything, even die, for him. Also, emotions do at times cloud Dominic's judgment, as he has a severe temper that can get the better of him. Related Pages *Team Scimitar *Kilo Company *Rachel-343 Category:Gamma Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs